


Sweethearts

by Owlfrost1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, TW: Very brief mention of death/murder, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfrost1/pseuds/Owlfrost1
Summary: Mulder and Scully make the best out of an almost ruined Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sweethearts

Scully sighed in frustration at the papers in front of her. She’s sitting at the table in her motel room going over the latest findings in the case she and Mulder are currently on and comparing them to the other evidence they have already gathered.

She and Mulder had been called in to help solve this case as the local police weren’t getting anywhere with it. So far, it seems they haven’t been much help either. Multiple victims, all killed in different ways and connected only by the smallest of evidence that, so far, isn’t helping them get any closer to figuring out who or what is behind this. This case seems as if it’s never going to end.

The worst part of it is, is that today is Valentine’s Day. Scully and Mulder had been planning on celebrating it, and they were both looking forward to it as it would’ve been their first time celebrating it as an official couple.

But this case has put a damper on any plans they may have had. Now instead of seeing a movie or having a nice dinner together, she was reading over gruesome case details, while Mulder was out somewhere going over something with the local sheriff. She didn’t know what he wanted to go over with him. He was going over the files with her when he suddenly decided he had to go see him. Scully wished he was still here with her.

Sighing, Scully took off her reading glasses and placed them and the files down on the table. She wasn’t getting anywhere, it was getting late and she was exhausted from the long day working on this case. She debated on whether she wanted to take a shower or not before crawling into bed. She was leaning towards the shower.

Before she could fully decide on that, there was a knock at the door. Scully got up, walked over to the door and opened it. Mulder was standing there with his hands behind his back.

“Hi,” he said. “Can I come in?” he asked before she could respond to his greeting.

“Of course,” she told him and moved to allow him to enter. She was slightly confused by his demeanor, but she assumed he must’ve found something with the sheriff that he wanted to discuss with her.

After closing and locking the door, she turned around to see he was standing there facing her with his hands behind his back still.

“What did you and the sheriff find?” she asked him.

“I… I didn’t go see the sheriff,” he told her, “I made it up.”

Scully raised her eyebrows. Before she could question him, he brought his hands forward, revealing a single rose in one hand and a heart shaped box of chocolates in the other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said and smiled at her. “Sorry for lying, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, Mulder… That’s so sweet.” She smiled back. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said back.

She walked over and took the rose from his hand. She twirled it around, admiring its beauty. There was a small card attached to it. In Mulder’s handwriting, it read: “You’ve abducted my heart!” and underneath that was a drawing of a UFO pulling a heart into its tractor beam. Scully smiled and giggled. It was cheesy, but she loved it.

“This is lovely, Mulder.” She reached out and ran her fingers along the box of chocolates. “This too. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “I figured that since we couldn’t have the day we originally wanted, we could try and make the most out of the little time we have together instead.”

Scully frowned then. “I’m sorry, Mulder, I don’t have anything for you. I thought we were calling the whole day off. If I had known you still wanted to celebrate, then I would’ve gone out and got you something.”

Scully looked away from him and to the floor instead. She felt awful that he was trying to salvage the day and she didn’t even think to try. Mulder placed the box of chocolates he still held on the bed and walked over to her. He gently placed a finger under her chin and urged her to look up.

“Hey, look at me,” he said gently. She did as he said and lifted her head to look at him. When she did, he saw that her eyes were starting to water as if she were about to cry.

“Hey, no, don’t cry,” he soothed. “It’s okay, Scully. I didn’t expect anything in return since I knew this was last minute and I didn’t give you a heads up. And… You should know that being together with you like this is on this day is enough of a gift in itself,” he told her honestly.

Scully smiled and her lip quivered as a few tears slipped out of her eyes from the range of emotions she was feeling. She still felt bad about not getting him anything, but his words and the honesty behind them touched her. Mulder leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well, returning the gesture.

“And you didn’t think those chocolates were just for you, did you? Sorry to disappoint, Scully, but I got those just as much for me as for you,” he teased. Scully could sense the smile on his face as he said it and she huffed a laugh into his shoulder. She leaned back and placed a hand on the back of Mulder’s head. She gently pulled his face down to hers and their lips met in a soft embrace.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other’s eyes. Mulder wiped the stray tears off Scully’s cheeks with his thumbs and placed an extra kiss on her forehead.

“So… Wanna dig into those chocolates now? I was partly serious when I said I got them for me too; I thought we could share them, like a dessert for two. If you want to, of course,” Mulder said.

“Of course we can share them, Mulder, and I’d love to right now, but I need a shower first. It’s been a long day and I could really use one,” she sighed.

Mulder nodded. “Would… Would you like some company?” he asked.

Scully smiled. “That would be lovely,” she told him and he smiled back.

Soon their clothes were discarded and they made their way to the shower.

……

The warm water running over them felt wonderful. After the long day they had, it was just what they needed. They stood face to face, arms wrapped around each other, enjoying each other’s company.

Mulder released her and grabbed the little shampoo bottle. He applied some to his hair and then gestured for her to turn around and she did so. He applied some shampoo to her hair as well and Scully hummed in contentment. The feeling of his fingers rubbing over her scalp and through her hair felt amazing.

He then grabbed the little body wash bottle. He slowly went over her body with the body wash, starting from her face, then to her shoulders and arms, and going over every other part of her body until he covered every inch. Along the way he made sure to apply some to himself as well.

After finishing soaping up, they rinsed all the shampoo and body wash off themselves. They then turned back to face each other and smiled.

“Hmm, thank you, Mulder. That was very nice,” Scully said.

“My pleasure.”

Mulder put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his shoulders. They both leaned in and their lips met halfway in a gentle kiss. Soon Scully opened her mouth in invitation to deepen the kiss and Mulder followed suit. Their tongues met, exploring each other’s mouths. Scully moaned into his mouth.

Scully broke away from the kiss and kissed the side of Mulder’s neck. She sucked the skin there and Mulder moaned. When she released his neck, she began peppering kisses all along his neck, down to his shoulders.

Scully’s stomach brushed up against him as she was doing this and she felt his burgeoning erection. She reached down to take him in her hand and gave a him a gentle stroke, causing him to close his eyes and moan again. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips before she looked down at what she was doing. She began pumping him in gentle but firm strokes until he was fully hard. Mulder was breathing heavily, still with his eyes closed.

Scully released him. Mulder opened his eyes and saw that she was grabbing the soft bath mat that was on the floor just outside the shower. He was about to ask what she was doing when she placed it on the hard shower floor in front of him and got on her knees on it. He then realized what she was doing.

Scully grabbed his cock, held it by the base and licked it from root to tip. She placed a kiss on the head when she reached it. She then took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head.

Mulder moaned at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth enveloping him. She bobbed her head along his length and used her hand to stroke the rest of him that she couldn’t take in her mouth. Mulder weaved his fingers into her wet hair, gently holding onto her and petting her head slightly.

Scully hummed in pleasure at the feeling of him massaging her scalp. The vibrations of the sound went straight to Mulder’s cock, and he moaned again. Hearing his approval, she hummed again, making him moan yet again.

Mulder was starting to moan continuously from her ministrations and she could sense he was close. She began alternating between bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, while still stroking the rest of his cock with her hand.

After only a few more strokes of her mouth and hand, he started coming. He let out a loud moan and Scully stopped moving as his cock pulsed and squirted into her mouth. When he finished, she slowly eased her mouth off him and closed it to swallow his come.

Mulder was panting and breathing heavily, still trying to recover from the amazing orgasm he just had. Scully got up from her kneeling position and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. This brought his attention back and he turned his head to look at her.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he said back.

They both smiled at each other. Mulder leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, Scully. That was… Wow.”

“My pleasure,” she said, echoing his statement from earlier.

“Want to take this to the bed?” he asked and she nodded.

They turned the water off, got out, and started drying off. Scully finished before he did and went out to the main room to wait for him.

When Mulder exited the bathroom, he saw she was lying in bed. She turned her head to look at him and she flashed a smile at him. He smiled back and walked over to the bed. He got in and laid down on his side next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

Mulder leaned down and kissed her. He then kissed her cheek, the side of her neck, and the top of her chest. He shifted his position so that he was on top of her, holding himself up so as not to crush her.

He then gave the other side of her the same treatment, kissing both her cheek and the side of her neck. Scully let out a sigh of pleasure. He then kissed her chest again and moved himself down slightly so that he could access more of her body.

In the midst of his movements, his foot kicked something at the end of the bed. He looked back to see that it was the box of chocolates they had forgotten about. Suddenly, he got an idea. He got up on his knees and leaned back to grab the box.

Scully looked up at him to see what he was doing. He opened the box and began inspecting the contents inside.

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

Without answering, he took a chocolate out and then set the box down. He put it in his mouth and then leaned back down to kiss her. He quickly ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth in response. When she did so, he transferred the sweet into her mouth, surprising her, and then pulled away.

Scully held the chocolate in her mouth for a second while Mulder stared at her. He was waiting for her to finish eating it. She began to chew it and discovered it was caramel filled. It was gooey and delicious and she quickly swallowed it all.

“Good?” Mulder asked.

She smiled and nodded. Mulder smiled back and then reached over to the box of chocolates. He took one out and then placed it on her chest in between her breasts.

Scully furrowed her brow in confusion. “Now what are you doing?” she asked.

“Don’t move,” he told her as he picked up two more chocolates. He placed one on her stomach and the other on her pubic mound.

“Mulder?” she questioned again.

He leaned back down and kissed her, careful to hold himself up so that he didn’t disturb the candy he laid out on her. He kissed the left side of her neck and then the right and moved down to place a kiss on her chest above the chocolate, just like he did earlier.

He picked the chocolate up and brought it up to her mouth. She took it from his hand and ate it. This one had a soft cream filling and it was just as delicious as the first one. Mulder then kissed the spot where the chocolate was.

Scully now realized what he was doing. He was going to go over her body with his kisses and caresses, using the chocolates as a fun little map to each spot he wanted to pay attention to.

Mulder lifted her left breast in his hand and rolled his thumb over her nipple. He then placed a kiss on it and brought it into his mouth. He sucked her breast while licking her nipple, rolling his tongue around it.

Scully moaned at the sensation. Mulder used his other hand to massage her other breast while his mouth was busy with the first one. He soon swapped places, giving the same treatment to her other breast with his mouth while his hand massaged the one he had just had in his mouth.

After he was finished with her breasts, he moved down so that he could access her stomach. He picked up the chocolate there and they repeated the process again. He gave it to her, she ate it, and it was delicious. This one had a toffee filling.

He kissed the spot above her bellybutton. He then peppered kisses all around her bellybutton, from the left, to the right, and underneath it. He then planted a kiss directly on her bellybutton. He snaked his tongue out and licked inside of it briefly before retreating. Scully sighed in pleasure.

He moved down further until he was face to face with her curls. He paused and didn’t move. Scully looked down to see what he was doing and when he saw her face, he smirked at her. Instead of giving her the chocolate that was still perched on her mound to her, he took it into his mouth and ate it himself.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he chewed the sweet slowly. He stuck out his tongue, showing her the nut that was originally encased inside the chocolate. He brought it back in his mouth and swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing it.

Scully let out a small moan at the sight, knowing that that candy isn’t the only thing he’s going to be eating soon. After swallowing it, he licked his lips and then turned his attention back to Scully’s pussy.

He could see she was already very wet and swollen. Her clit was peeking out from behind its hood and he puffed a breath of hot air onto it. Scully whimpered and subconsciously shifted her hips toward him.

He kissed her clit and then sucked the little bud in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and then swirled his tongue around it. Scully moaned and threw her head back while her back arched.

While keeping up these ministrations, he inserted a finger into her. He began pumping it in and out, slightly changing the position each time, in search of that spot he knows drives her wild.

Not many thrusts in, Scully moaned loudly, indicating to him that he found it. He inserted a second finger and began hitting that spot each time he thrust his fingers.

Scully was panting and letting out continuous moans. Sensing she was close, he sped up the thrusting of his fingers and the swirling and flicking of his tongue.

Soon, while keeping up the thrusting of his fingers, he began sucking on her clit. This was all it took to finally send her over the edge. Scully let out a loud moan and she arched her back as she came. Mulder kept up his ministrations until she came down from her orgasm.

Scully laid there panting. She looked down at him and saw him remove his fingers from her and lick her juices from his fingers. He then crawled up her again and kissed her lips. She could taste herself mixed with his taste on his lips.

He shifted slightly and she felt his erection against her inner thigh. Enough time had passed so that he was hard again from just pleasuring her. Scully pulled away from the kiss to look down at his cock. She took it in her hand and stroked it. Mulder moaned at the feeling.

She positioned it at her entrance and he took the hint. He slowly pushed inside, not stopping until he was to the hilt. They both let out a small moan at the sensation.

He started thrusting and stayed at a slow and gentle pace. Scully looked in his eyes and what she saw there had her in awe. His expression was soft and full of affection and adoration.

“Beautiful,” he called her.

Scully smiled. He was making love to her in the truest form and it melted her heart. She reached a hand up and caressed his cheek.

“You too,” she told him and Mulder smiled at the return of his compliment.

After some time at this slow pace, desire took over and Mulder began to steadily speed up his thrusts until he was thrusting fast. Scully reached a hand between them and started stroking her clit. Both of them were panting from their exertions as they were closing in on their climaxes.

After only a few more strokes from his cock and her fingers, Scully moaned as her orgasm took over her. Mulder felt her walls spasm around his cock as she rode out her orgasm. This feeling, combined with the look of pleasure on her face, was enough to send him over the edge as well and he moaned as he came inside her.

Panting, they laid still for a moment. Once he caught his breath, Mulder pulled out of her. He got up and went to the bathroom to grab some tissues. When he came back, he cleaned both Scully and himself up and then threw the tissues away.

“Thank you,” Scully said.

“Of course.”

Mulder pulled the covers out from under Scully and covered her with them. He then crawled into bed next to her. They shifted their positions until they were spooned together, with Scully being the little spoon.

“Mulder?” Scully said after a few minutes of them laying together like that.

“Yes?” he responded.

“You know I feel the same way about you.”

“Hmm?”

She turned over to face him.

“What you said earlier, about how just being together with me on this day is enough of a gift in itself. I feel that way about you too,” she told him honestly.

Mulder stayed silent for a moment, letting her words sink in, and then smiled. Knowing that she felt the same way filled him with pure joy.

“I love you, Scully,” he said.

His words caught her off guard and she tensed for a moment. Even though they have both showed that they love each without words many times, this was the first time either one of them had said it out loud since this relationship of theirs has started.

Scully saw Mulder’s smile disappear and the look of fear flash on his face. She hasn’t said anything yet and he is starting to assume the worst, which is that he crossed a line too soon. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“I love you too, Mulder,” she finally said back.

His smile returned and she smiled as well. She scooted closer to him, getting as close as she possibly could and snuggled against him.

Even though they didn’t get to have the kind of Valentine’s Day celebration they originally wanted, they still had one of the most amazing nights they’ve ever had together.

Soon they were asleep and having sweet dreams about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not too sure I like how this came out. But thank you for reading! My tumblr is @foxscully.


End file.
